


Dad’s Birthday

by PandaBlossom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Birthday, Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Keith’s dad - Freeform, One Shot, Sweet, post kerberos, young!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaBlossom/pseuds/PandaBlossom
Summary: Problems with Keith were brought up once again since he joined the Garrison, but instead of getting angry with him, Shiro decided to take the time and listen to see what was wrong.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Dad’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember where I got this idea from but it went back and finished it to post.  
> I haven’t watched Voltron in a couple months but I think I’m gonna go binge watch it again （＾ω＾）  
> (I also didn’t proof read because I’m lazy and wanted it posted today)

Shiro and Adam were making some time for eachother and having lunch together. It had been a crazy couple of months at the Garrison anyway, but along with the new cadets coming in, Shiro had taken on the care of one particular cadet. 

Keith came from the same school that several of the new cadets did, but unlike the others who came because they wanted to, Keith was here because Shiro wanted to help him. 

He was the best at the flight simulator and was perfect for the program - despite his small attitude problem-. Shiro knew why he acted out the way he did. 

His dad was his only family, but he had died while fighting a fire, which left Keith alone in a home for boys. Shiro knew getting Keith into the Garrison wouldn’t just help Keith improve his flight skills, but also get a chance to be out of the home. 

With having to keep a closer eye on Keith than any other cadet, Shiro had been busy with him and his classes, that he hadn’t been spending as much time with Adam as he should’ve. 

Today they decided no matter what, they were going to have lunch together. No meetings, no extra training or anything. Keith was also off with the other cadets cleaning the simulators. Or... at least he was supposed to be. 

Shiro and Adam were just about done with lunch when Iverson came into the common room with his hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith had his arms wrapped around his torso and was looking down so that he hair covered his face. This seemed to be a semi-regular occurrence with Keith, but there’s usually another cadet with him that Keith had gotten into a fight with. Iverson never came with Keith alone. 

“Your cadet, Shirogane, was trying to leave the Garrison base without permission. You’re lucky we caught him when we did.” Iverson explained gruffly. 

Shiro sighed and felt guilty that his and Adams lunch date had to end early, but he wanted to know why Keith was trying to leave. 

“If word gets out about this, the whole Garrison will blamed for not being able to keep cadets like him in line. I suggest you do something about it, or he’s out of here. Final warning.” Iverson explained. 

“I understand. I’ll talk to him.” Shiro said. 

“Good. I expect you to discipline him properly this time. No more mister nice guy, Shirogane.” Iverson said, then left the room, leaving only Shiro, Adam, and Keith. 

Iverson was right. Shiro had been trying to stay positive with Keith and give him the benefit of the doubt, as he was still just a kid and Shiro didn’t know anything about raising a kid. Apparently being nice wasn’t working, so maybe it was time to take a different route. 

“You better have a good explanation for this, Keith.” Shiro said, trying to say it sternly.  
“What were you doing?” 

“...nothing.” Keith said, keeping his gaze on the floor. 

“It wouldn’t be a big deal if it was nothing. You will tell me what you were trying to do and you will tell me now.” 

“Shiro...” Adam said softly, resting his hand on Shiro’s shoulder.  
“Wait.” He said quietly, and looked over at Keith so Shiro would follow his gaze. 

He noticed then that Keith never looked down when he was angry or frustrated. He was always staring straight on with a cold, hard look in his eye to show how he felt. 

Shiro hadn’t realized that Keith hadn’t looked up at them the entire time he’d been there. 

Shiro stepped forward and kneeled in front of Keith. He rested his hand on Keith’s arm, but Keith kept still and look away to keep from looking at Shiro. 

“Keith, you need to tell me what happened. Why were you trying to leave?” 

Keith let out a shaky breath, but still nothing was said. 

“...do you... want Adam to leave?” He asked. Adam has been through almost as much as Shiro had with Keith, but Shiro wasn’t sure if Keith might be more comfortable if it was just the two of them. However, Keith shook his head slowly and took another shaky breath before he managed to say something. 

“...I... it... it’s nothing.”

“Keith,” Adam said,  
“We’re just trying to help you. We’re not mad.” 

‘At least not yet.’ Shiro and Adam both thought as they looked at eachother. Depending on what Keith was doing trying to leave, it was still open to wether or not it was worth making a big deal over. 

“I don’t your help, so just leave me alone.” Keith said with the angry tone they were familiar. He pulled away from Shiro and headed towards to door, but not before Shiro grabbed his arm to stop him. It was then they Keith finally looked up and they saw his face. 

It was flushed red and he had tears brimming in his eyes. He had probably been using all his strength not to cry in front them. 

“Keith...” Shiro said with a much softer tone.  
“What happened?” 

“...nothing... I wasn’t trying to do anything...” 

Shiro carefully pulled Keith closer to him and Keith didn’t try to pull away. He let Shiro wrap his arms around him and was okay with it. 

It only been about half a year since Keith joined the Garrison, but neither Adam nor Shiro had seen Keith cry before. Something must’ve really upset him. 

“Talk to me.” Shiro said, resting his chin on top of Keith head as he held him. 

“... I wasn’t trying to run away...” Keith said with his voice cracking. 

“Okay... I’m glad to know that, but you still need to tell me what you were doing.” 

“...I... I was just going somewhere... I was going to come right back.” 

Shiro sighed.  
“Okay... but you still need to ask someone. You can’t just leave the base without someone. Why didn’t you just ask me?” 

Shiro felt Keith shift in his arms and sniffle before speaking again. 

“Because... it’s embarrassing...” 

Shiro and Adam once again exchanged looks, trying to figure out what Keith meant by ‘embarrassing’. Where in the world would he be going that was too embarrassing to say?

“What... what was too embarrassing for you to ask me to take you?” Shiro asked, hoping Keith would know he wasn’t going anywhere until he fessed up. 

Keith sighed and seemed to be trying to completely hide his face in Shiro’s chest so no one could see. He tensed up as he started to explain. 

“I... I was going... to the cem...” he said, mumbling the last part. 

“The what?” Shiro asked. 

“The... cemetery...” 

Shiro was confused, and a little worried.  
“The... cemetery? Why?” 

“...I... it’s my dads... birthday...” 

Shiro’s heart dropped when he heard. It was sweet but also upsetting that Keith didn’t have his father around. He understood now why Keith didn’t want anybody to know. Of course he was going to be embarrassed about wanting to see his dad in the cemetery. If the kids didn’t already make fun of Keith enough for being an orphan, this was definitely give them more fuel if they found out. 

“Oh, Keith.” Shiro said, squeezing Keith tighter and stroking the back of his head.  
“You still could’ve asked me. That’s not something to be ashamed of.”

“Yes it is... he’s not even here... but I still wanted to try and visit.” He said quietly.

Shiro had to think this over. Keith tried to leave the base alone which he knew wasn’t allowed, but how could Shiro be mad at him for trying to save himself from the embarrassment and just go see his dad without making it a big deal?

Shiro looked over at Adam for some guidance or something to help, but neither of them had any experience in raising or disciplining a kid. 

“What should be do?” Shiro mouthed to Adam.

“I don’t know.” Adam whispered back. 

“Hey, why don’t you go sit down. Me and Adam need a minute, alright.” Shiro said to Keith.

Keith looked up with wide eyes and seemed slightly panicked.  
“Am I in trouble?” 

He didn’t ask that in a way that he normally was. He knew what he did wasn’t allowed and was already prepared for that conversation, but now he was worried something worse was going to happen, so Shiro was quick to reassure him. 

“No, no. You’re okay. I just need to ask him something, alright. Will you be okay here for a minute?” 

Keith nodded and Shiro gave him a quick squeeze before leading him to the couch and leaving the room. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He said to Adam the minute the door closed. 

“What do mean?” He asked. 

“I... he wasn’t trying to cause trouble or anything so I don’t think punishment is right, but also... I don’t know...” 

“Shiro, you have to trust your instincts. If it feels right, you should do it. I think you should do what’s best for Keith.” 

Shiro nodded.  
“You’re right. I guess after this I just need to figure out what to tell Iverson.” 

“After what?” Adam asked, but Shiro gave him a knowing look before turning around and walking back into the lounge.  
Keith looked up immediately, waiting for what Shiro was going to say next. 

“Come on.” He said, holding out his hand to Keith.  
“Let’s go see your dad.” 

◒◒◒

The three of them got changed and headed out to the cemetery. Keith seemed unsure about this whole thing at first, which was making Shiro doubt his decision. But after they got there, everything seemed to go going a little smooth. 

“We’ll be right here if you need us.” Shiro said when they got there, being far enough away to give Keith some space but close enough that he was still in their sight. 

“Thank you, Shiro.” Keith said, but was stopped before he could walk away. 

“Hold on.” Adam said,  
“Here. For your dad.” 

It was small, but Adam managed to find some flowers from around the Garrison base and wrapped them before they left to give to Keith. 

Keith was surprised by the gesture and didn’t know what to say.

“I-I... thank you... Adam.” 

“Anytime.” 

Keith looked like he wanted to say more, but instead just settled for a light nod before turning to walk towards his dads headstone. 

Keith was surprised by all of this. He figured from the moment Iverson caught him trying to leave he would be in trouble with the officers and commanders and even Shiro. So when Shiro told him to get dressed to go out and took him to the cemetery where his dad was, and then Adam giving him flowers for his dad, he was surprised. 

This was too nice. No one has done something like this before. When he lived in the home and tried to sneak out on his dads birthday, he got caught and was punished. 

He thought maybe he would get a chance to go this year since he was at the Garrison, but got caught a lot easier this time. This place was a lot more strict than the home too, so he was nervous when Iverson caught him. But to be brought to Shiro to be dealt with was nerve wracking. Shiro was always to patient with him, but he’d made so many mistakes that at some point the Shiro he knew wouldn’t treat him the same anyone. 

So when all that happened and Shiro did something for him instead of scold him, he felt closer to him. 

By the time Keith got to his dads headstone, he wasn’t sure what to say. He started by kneeling in front of it and took a couple of breaths before he started.

“H-hey... dad...” he said quietly, feeling embarrassed for talking to a shaped piece of rock, but continued anyway.  
“I have people waiting for me... so... I guess I’ll make this quick.  
Um... these are for you.” He said, placing the flowers in front of the tombstone. 

“I didn’t pick them out, but the person who gave them to me let me bring them to you. They’re nice flowers. Adam is the name of the person who brought them. He’s nice. He let me come see you today. Him and Shiro. 

“Shiro’s really nice too. He reminds me of you. He’s very brave... and nice... and he puts up with me a lot. I know I haven’t been easy to be with since you left... but Shiro’s been really kind. He let me join the Garrison. I remember you telling be about them.” Keith said, getting more comfortable talking to his dad. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them as he kept talking. 

“I think it’s nice here. It... can be hard... but it’s better than the home. I think I’ll be okay here. I mean... I wish you were still here... but... this is alright too I think. Oh, that remind me,” 

Keith went on and on for a little longer than he planned until the sun was directly in his eyes and he realized it was starting to set.

“Oh. I guess I should be going. It’s getting kind of late. I’ll try and come back again to talk some more, but... for now I just wanted to tell you happy birthday and... that I miss you, dad. I’ll... see you later I guess... bye.” He said, and slowly waved as he walked away from the headstone.

“Hey. How did it go?” Shiro asked when Keith walked back over to them. 

“Good.” Keith nodded, trying not to show how stupid happy he was for getting to talk to his dad, but it was hard to hide. 

“I’m glad. So, are you ready to go?” 

“Yeah,” Keith said and climbed into the backseat of the car. When they left, Keith was confused when they turned in the opposite direction of the Garrison.  
“Where are we going?” 

“Well, since we’re out here, might as well grab some good food instead of Garrison dinner.” Shiro said. 

Keith was surprised. He also tried to remember the last time he had a meal out.

They went to a small restaurant and enjoyed some quietly time together. Shiro noticed how Keith had perked up since they took him out and talking over dinner loosened Keith up a bit too. 

He wasn’t a trouble kid, he was just still a kid who needed a little attention and someone to listen. He needed someone he could trust and not be scared to talk to or make mistakes around. Shiro decided he was going to be that person for him.

After the food, they headed back and Shiro and Adam both walked Keith back to his room before saying goodnight. 

But before Keith turned in for the night, he stopped and have Shiro a hug. 

“Thank you, for everything.” He said, and Shiro’s heart welled and hugged Keith back.

“Of course. I hope you had a good day.” 

“I did. Thank you. Both of you.” Keith said and gave Adam a hug as well.  
“I had a really good time... I’m... sorry for causing so much trouble for you guys.” 

Shiro shook his head.  
“It happens. Just come and talk to us if you need something, alright. We’re here for you.” 

Keith looked away to hide the redness creeping onto his cheeks. 

“Thank you.” He said with a faint smile and turned to his door.  
“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Keith.” They said and waited for his to close the door before leaving. A couple seconds after walking away, Adam spoke.

“That was really nice of you.” He said, nudging Shiro’s arm.

“Yeah... I’m sorry about our lunch getting a little hectic. I just-“

“I get it.” Adam said, cutting Shiro off before he could say anything else.  
“Keith needed somebody and scolding him wouldn’t have done him any good when he just needed someone to listen.” 

“I know... I just feel like being in charge of Keith is something I was never ready to do.” 

“Child care isn’t easy. But you’re still doing a really good job. And about the lunch; taking Keith out was much better.” 

“Well, even so, I’ll make it up to you.” Shiro said, taking Adams hand.  
“I promise.” 

“Alright.” Adam smiled.  
“I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment what you think (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)


End file.
